Mel's Story
by KLyons
Summary: Casey and Derek hooked up 16 years ago and had a girl named Melody Venturi,Casey left and now shes back and wants to be apart of Mel's life Dasey, Danny and Mel
1. Getting to know Me

Mel's Story

Chapter 1

Disclamer I dont own anything excpt Melody.

Author's note Hey guys Im back with a new story its a life with derek enjoy

Hey I'm Mel, actually I'm Melody Venturi, and this is my story. So let tell u something first My mom and dad were step brother and sister, but the only problem is I never knew my mom she had me handed me off to my dad then moved to New York to her dad. But anyway that was 16 years ago, so now I live in a two bedroom apartment in Toronto, Canada with my father Derek Venturi, and I go to Degrissi high ."Mel you there." my best friend Mia asks at school on Monday. "what huh yea." I grabbed my advanced calc book out of my locker then closing it. " I was saying what are you doing tonight maybe we could hangout." I racked my brain for something then I remembered that I was going to my grandparents for a family dinner thing.

" No I can't I have to go to my grandparents tonight sorry, but I'll call you after bye." I said running to my next class since the bell rang.

Thank god the bell rang I almost died. I grabbed my stuff out of my locker then ran outside to were my dad was in the prince.

"good day at school Mel." I rolled my eyes and scoffed as he drove back to the apartment. When we got there I got out as quickly as possible and said "dad I think you should get a new car"

"do you have 1,000 dollars lying around, I didn't think so now go get ready for your grandparents were leaving soon, and Mel." I turned around and said "yea"

" try to dress nice for me please." yea not going to happen at lease he didn't pull the mommy card.

"your mother would want u to." god I hate it when he does that. So about an hour later I'm sitting in my dad's car in a mini skirt, a pink polo, pink converse, and I pink fedora. So I Kind of go a little over the top when my dad pulls the mommy card. Lets just hope he doesn't find out about my belly button ring. We pulled up to the house both my parents grew up in. I braced my self for a bunch of little kids trying to get my attention, and my grand mom talking to me about my love life and school. I think the only good thing about coming here is that my mom's room is the same an has been for 16 years expect for the lack of jewelry that I took. I got out of the car as my dad says "you ready" I ignored him straighten my jacket and walked up to the house. When I walked in I saw a brown headed girl talking to my grand mom I knew who it was "mom?" The girl turned around and I saw her eyes soften at me and she said "Melody Is that you" I was shocked, Half of me was angry and half of me was confused. I nodded my head yes to afraid to speak I spaced out until my dad came in and said "Casey?" I think he was just as shocked as I was.

"what are you doing here" I asked gaining my voice. She was about to say something until My 5 year old cousin Molly comes running in yelling "melly"

"Molly" I said smiling as I picked her up and spinned her around. Just then my aunt Lizzie and Marti walk in from the kitchen. I think they feel the tension cause just then my aunt Marti takes Molly, and they walk back into the kitchen.

"well what are you doing here" I asked growing impatient, and crossing my arms.

" I came to see my little girl" she came over to hug me, but I backed away. She looked hurt but I don't care right now I am more hurt then she is.

"whatever mom, I don't want you here so just go home, back to New York or LA are wherever the hell you live back to your perfect life and leave me the hell alone cause I'm doing a pretty good job here with out you." I ran upstairs to her old room and ripped my Jacket off and sat down at the laptop that's in there I logged on to Aim and told Mia to call me on my cell. My phone ran and I picked it up and said " my mom's here"


	2. Mommy is here

Chapter 2

"Say that again" she said as I told her all of the dinner's events so far

"wow that's just wow , and I thought my family was jacked up." she said I felt like slapping her but I cant cause were on the phone.

"I know I will just have to suck it up and hope mommy dearest isn't going to boss me around." I said we said our goodbyes and then my other cousin Ashely walked tough the door " Ok who is that women down stairs." She asked That's what I love Ashely said know how to cheer me up all the time.

"That would be my mother and your aunt." I said getting up and sitting on the bed with her. " Ok weird, but mom-mom told me to come get you cause dinner's ready, and your dad said something about something poking out of your shirt." she said bouncing out of the room. Shit and I cant take it out now oh well I will have to take what he gives me. I grab my cell phone, and walk downstairs.

So dinner wasn't so bad since I have to sit at the kiddy table. But the after dinner TV watching was a mess since Ashely and Molly decided to hog the remote and watch my little pony. I gabbed the remote from them and turned my dad's hockey game on. "Melody why are you watching that again." I turned around at my dad's smirk. I grinned like a 4 year old and said " excuse me for wanting to watch my daddy score 21 points at the championship game last night, Sorry for being proud of said daddy." I smiled hoping its going to get me out the belly button ring issue. "no I know what your doing sucking up to me will not get you out of that bell button ring you have." I gasped "I am shocked I have no such thing." Ok so I lied but I don't want him busting me in frount of my mom.

"look how about we say 2 weeks grounding and leave it at that." I smiled hoping to set me in the clear. He shook his head no then said "we will talk about this when we get home young lady." Great the young lady, I rolled my eyes and turned back around to watch the game for the 3rd time. About and hour later after the game both of parents called me into the kitchen. "what" I asked I really not wanting to have this conversation. "don't you use that tone with me young lady or you wont be seeing Danny outside of school for long time." great his going parental again. "who's Danny" my mom asked she is so clueless. "he is my boyfriend" I said becoming annoyed. "you have a Boyfriend." she asked like she was surprised. "Yea I have a boyfriend you want to make something of it Mommy dearest." I gave her a spastic smile. My dad gave me a glare and I rolled my eyes for the hundred time that night. "no I just didn't know ok." she said getting annoyed and so am I. "Ok I know where this conversation is going and I really don't want to have it tonight ok I just want to go home please daddy." I asked giving him my famous Pout that I got from my mom. So I got my pout from my mom and smirk from my dad. He caved, and nodded I went up stairs and grabbed my jacket and purse, Then said goodbye to my relatives purposely forgetting about my mom, and getting into my dad's car.

When we got home an hour later my dad calls me into the living room.

"yes daddy" I said with the most chestiest smile ever." The way you acted to your mother today was completely unnecessary." Omega what can he except this women comes In here after 16 years and he wants me to be nice to her. "Yes daddy I'm sorry but I'm going to do my homework, then probably go to bed night daddy." I said kissed his cheek then left, and went into my room, and grabbed my phone off the hook and called Danny while charging my cell phone.

"hey baby" I hered his voice ring though the phone after the second ring.

"Hi hunny guess what." I said loading up my computer to start my homework.

"what did your mom come back or something" he said laughing. I didn't talk just sighed.

"hold up your mom did come back didn't she." he said I nodded even thought he can't see me.

"yea she did, what am I going to do. " Now I am stressing out my mother has come back after 16 years, and she expects me to be nice to her I don't even now her."

"look just cool done get some studying done and talk to me a school tomorrow ok babe remember deep breaths I love you."

"I love you to bye." I said and hung up the phone. I put on some pjs and walked out to the living room where my dad talking on the phone.

"look Casey I don't know what to do ok you come back after getting up and leaving the hospital and dumping a little girl on me and dad and Nora not to mention with 3 other kids and you except me to have all the answers." She said something I couldn't hear and then my dad said.

"you know what forget it come tomorrow after school I don't care better yet you can pick her up from school." then she said something , and my dad said

"not she doesn't have a car we have one car the prince, ok so 4:00." She said something then my dad said.

"she has cheerleading practice ok so 4:00 tomorrow don't forget bye" I cleared my throat, and my dad turned around

"Hey Mel what are you doing up." he asked getting up from the couch.

"I was getting some juice who was on the phone." I asked moving to the Kitchen to get my Juice like I said I was even if I wasn't.

"your mom she going to pick you up from school tomorrow." he said yea I know that I hope se doesn't want to meet Danny if she does I screwed.

"and please make sure Danny is not with you cause I sure she would want to meet him." Crap.


End file.
